


回家

by Anniya



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Character Death, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anniya/pseuds/Anniya
Summary: “回家了。”“嗯。”





	回家

**Author's Note:**

> *Shay/Haytham未来向（我写完感觉已经无cp，也看不出是未来向了orz就这么着吧），斜线无意义。可搭配BGM（Rael Jones - I am Free）阅读。  
> *部分对话改编自俄罗斯车臣战争纪实，以及普罗霍连科中尉与总部的最后通话。向英雄致敬！  
> *人物属于育碧，OOC属于我。  
> LOFTER地址：http://anniyail.lofter.com/post/2017d471_12e688a71

“我们前方的坦克被击毁了！”连恩在掩体后面打开红外线目镜看了一眼，又立刻缩了回来，“妈的，总部说这里只有小规模交火，可事实是，再过一会儿，我们就会被全歼在这里！”

“该死的增援部队在哪？我们的战斗机呢？装甲部队呢？”谢伊大声吼道，但震耳欲聋的炮火声已经将他渺小的声音全部吞噬。

连恩只能通过读唇语的方式知晓他的意思，“不知道，谢伊，我不知道。”

就在十分钟前，472号高地上的最后一座通讯塔被敌人炸毁，“阿萨辛”小队彻底与总部失去了联系，同时，成员之间的脑电波信息交流网络也瘫痪了，现在他们只通过吼——这种最远始的方式——沟通。

霍普从一根巨大的柱子下面匍匐到连恩那里，将止血贴交给他，然后来到谢伊身边，“我们已经被包围了27个小时，再过不到15分钟，我们就会被全歼，”她扯下护目镜环视四周，它在刚刚结束的一波战斗中被击毁了，“咱们小队还剩三个人。”

谢伊翻身从死去的队友身上摸出一个弹夹递给她，上面沾了些许蓝色的血，“拿着，一会或许用得到。”

这时，连恩的声音又响了起来，“我看到敌人的直升机了，距离我们460米远。”

突然，一枚炸弹在谢伊和连恩附近的掩体里，紧接着是一波机枪扫射，子弹和激光向他们飞来。

 

“谢伊。”身体被轻轻地摇晃着，一个温柔的声音在耳边响起，将他从回忆中唤醒。“你怎么又躲在这里了。”

人造瞳孔瞬间摆脱飘忽迷离，在面前之人的脸上重新汇集视线。正是他的主人，海尔森·肯威。

被唤着名字的仿生人从沙发后面站了起来，茫然地看了看他，又转去盯着窗外。失去了血色的唇张了张，一个字也没说。

\---

海尔森最初从拍卖场带回谢伊的时候还没发现什么异常，他原本只是想买个退役的仿生人士兵回去帮他看家，顺带照顾一下家人。康纳太小，而珍妮常年卧病在床，父母又远在他城，一个离异的公司高管商业事务缠身，实在无暇顾及这些家长里短的琐事。谢伊从不言语，海尔森以为这退役仿生人士兵的程序设计如此，也没将这种小事放在心上。

发现这个仿生人有异常的是珍妮，虽然她正从肺病中逐渐恢复，但还是免不了咳血。她随意将沾了血的手帕递给谢伊，这个时候，一向温和的仿生人突然将手帕丢出窗外，脱力跌坐在地上。

珍妮吓了一跳，赶快给海尔森去电说明了情况，于是他又找到那家拍卖场的机械师，彼时，他正在修理一个程序语句错误的仿生人保姆。

“仿生人和人类大不相同，”机械师说，“特别是仿生人士兵，它们就是为了战争而被设计出来的。”

“但他们的中央控制器和基层程序中，写入的仍然是人类的意识。”海尔森反驳。

机械师笑了，“那是当然，不然怎么能叫做仿生人？但那也并不是人类的全部意识本能，比如你家的仿生人士兵，它就没有痛觉，也没有审美，因为战争不需要这些。”

“我的家人说，他会经常躲在沙发或柜子后面，要不就站在窗边。”

“您对仿生人士兵的要求太高了，它不是仿生人保姆，”机械师将一根细细的蓝色数据线接入到电脑上，屏幕上立即出现了仿生人体征管理的窗口，“以现在这个仿生人保姆做例子，您看，它的视力和运动能力和人类一样，日常行为也更接近人类，而共情感则比人类高得多，因为我们需要保姆想我们所想。”

“它？”海尔森微微皱眉。

“仿生人只是人类的工具，它们根本不能被看作真正的人，只是他们愚蠢地认为自己是真正的人。”

“既然被写入了人类的意识，他们也应该会有自己的想法？”

“有自己的想法？”机械师发出一阵大笑声，“抱歉，肯威先生，我很相信您的幽默感和探索精神，但是我不建议您研究这种不可能发生的事。事实是，为了避免科幻小说里的机器人战争，仿生人发明之初就被设计为不会产生自发性思想。”

海尔森叉着双手，目不转晴地盯着工作台上的仿生人保姆，“自发性思想？”

“简单来说，就是感情，仿生人士兵不会感恩，没有愧疚感，不懂得爱，照顾人应该还可以，但是做不到像仿生人保姆那样面面俱到。”

“那我家里的那个……”

“不用去管它，肯威先生。您太有人文情怀了，也太爱惜仿生人了，它们没有感情，也不会有抑郁症之类的心理疾病。”机械师突然靠近他，小声说，“如果您想试试的话，他们的身体被设计得很完美。”

这话中满含意味深长的暗示，换来海尔森一瞪。

\---

“连恩！”

从废墟里爬出来，谢伊找到了连恩的尸体，防护头盔没能替他挡住弹片，他的能量板被炸弹击碎。

他死了。

“我们必须爬到屋顶去！”霍普大喊。

两个人来到顶层，发现了第七小队成员的尸体，万幸的是，谢伊找到了一个还有信号的通讯器。

谢伊将它从尸体上拆下来别在耳朵上，“我们是9号‘阿萨辛’小队！重复一遍！我们是9号‘阿萨辛’小队！完毕！”

敌方开启了电磁干扰，长久刺耳的嘈杂声之后，终于有声音传了出来，“9号，9号，这里是第二连队总部！我向你们的方向发射了信号弹！能看到颜色吗？”

“不能！不能！我们不需要信号弹！只需要把我们赶快从这里弄出去！”

“9号，连队已经被击溃了，请你们原地固守待援，也许会有机会，这是我给你们的最后建议。”

“收到，谢谢。但是他们不会给我们机会了，他们想要全歼我们！”

“我了解你们的情况，请你们冷静下来。天黑以后，你们向933号地点突围，冲刺或者匍匐，要交替掩护。”

谢伊看了一眼霍普，止血贴已经失效，蓝色的血正从她腰腹的伤口处流出来。“我们只剩三个人，一个阵亡，一个负伤。弹药即将耗尽，无力突围。”

\---

“谢伊，”又是海尔森的声音将他唤了回来，他正立在他身后，温暖的掌心覆在他的肩上，“谢伊，你可以和我说说话。你知道，我没有恶意，我是你的朋友。”

什么是朋友？

仿生人士兵棕色的眼瞳中有一丝神彩闪过，他转过头看着海尔森，那光芒转瞬即逝，后者从中读不出任何感情。

仿生人真如机械师所说，完全没有感情吗？

\---

天完全黑了，只有远处炸弹的爆炸燃起瞬间的火光。

“总部，我是9号‘阿萨辛’小队，我们又被包围了！重复一遍，我们又被包围了。”

“请报告你处的坐标。”

“461，953。距离933号地点只有200米。”

谢伊捂住通讯器的拾音处，转头问霍普，“你还有子弹吗？”

霍普失血过多，嘴唇泛白，只是紧紧皱眉摸出手枪，弹夹空了，激光的能量也剩下两格。

“总部，请尽快！他们从四面八方逼过来了，弹药即将用尽，我们只剩两人存活，坚持不了多久！请尽快！”谢伊几乎是吼着讲话的。

“9号，确认可以撤离。请坚持以火力阻止敌人，然后继续向933号地点靠近，空中支援正在路上。”

“我处位置462，951。请尽快！所剩弹药和激光能量不多。这帮狗杂种，他们正在包围我们！”

“距撤离还有十分钟，请立即停止前进，返回掩体。”

又是一个炸弹飞过，谢伊本能地扑过去，掩护受伤的霍普。

“总部，他们靠近了！我们已被包围！撤离可能为时已晚！”

“请你们立即返回掩体，救援正在赶来，请等待空中火力支援。”

“我们无法再等，这帮畜生人数众多！我们被包围了！他们已经逼近！”

武装直升机从头顶呼啸而过，蓝色的灯光。

救援来了。

\---

“谢伊。”是康纳的声音，“苹果，吃吗？”七八岁的孩子正是顽皮的年龄，但康纳却非常懂事，抓住谢伊的手，将苹果塞进他手里，然后扑上去抱住他的腰。“谢谢你替爸爸照顾我们。”怀中的小男孩说。

沉默的仿生人士兵愣住了，他不明白康纳的话，谢谢是什么意思？他在谢什么？

“谢谢……”他反复咀嚼这个词。

\---

“9号，请立即丢掉重型装备和重伤伤员，迅速撤离。”

武装直升机悬停在他们头顶，绳索和软梯已经放下。

“走吧，霍普，我们走。”

“不，谢伊，你走。”霍普伸手扯下通讯器，“我受了重伤，已经没用了，即使回去，也会被总部处理掉。”

“不行，我要救你回去！”他拉住霍普的背包。

“你很有潜力，还会有用处，而我没有。放开我吧。”

直升机上的战士们在催促他，谢伊跳起来抓住绳索，绳索缓缓上升，一个人抓住了他的手，将他拉进机舱。

机舱里的通讯器又传来一阵电磁干扰音，霍普的声音断断续续。

“总部，我在463，950，敌人也在！我请求空中打击！重复一遍！我请求空中打击！”

不！霍普！谢伊在机舱里吼道，但她听不到了。

“9号，不予批准，医疗机2分钟后到达。”

“我做不到。总部，我被包围了，他们正在这里，距我不过50米。我不想做他们的俘虏，他们会凌辱我，侮辱我的制服。我希望能有尊严地牺牲。请满足我最后的愿望，批准空中打击。”

总部指战员沉默了一会才说，“我们不会放弃任何一个士兵。”

“已经完了，总部。谢谢你，请告诉我所热爱的祖国，我坚持战斗，直到最后一刻，但我身负重伤，无能为力。请告诉我幸存的战友，告诉他，我非常爱他，请他替我回家。再见了，总部。”

回家？哪里是家？什么是爱？

谢伊抬头望向机舱外，刚才他和霍普躲藏的掩体瞬间火光冲天。

\---

“谢伊。”

他长久地立于窗前，春过暑往，秋去冬来，窗外景致，四季变幻。

“谢伊，”珍妮走了过来，将一个围巾递给身边的海尔森，“天要冷了。”

海尔森接过围巾，帮他细心围上。末了，拍拍他的肩，“回家了。”

“谢谢你，先生。”从不开口讲话的仿生人士兵低声说。


End file.
